


Mistake

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: My contribution to the 10 minute CMBYN challenge, where you had to write and edit something in 10 minutes.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fast writer. I like to tweak each sentence 'till it sounds right, so I even set a timer for this to make sure I didn't cheat.  
> Same disclaimer as usual. Made up. Never happened, etc.

Ten minutes can change everything. Hell, a split second can change a lot. All it takes is one mistake, one moment of careless nostalgia, and everything can fall apart right there in front of you.

“Uncle Timmy sent Daddy a picture,” she said. They were sitting round the table eating dinner.

Liz looked up from feeding the baby. “What's that, sweetie?”

“I was playing with Daddy's phone and he took it back cos Uncle Timmy sent him a picture.”

Liz stared at him. Armie felt his stomach lurch. “He got new sneakers or something and wanted to show off. Kid has too much money,” he busied himself with his food.

“That's not what it was,” Harper said, with the indignation of the very small. “He was gonna take a bath.”

Armie clenched his fist under the table. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. He wanted to bolt.

Liz put down the spoon, focussed her full attention on their daughter. “What do you mean, honey?” Her voice was artificially light and cheery. It terrified him.

Harper thought for a second. “Well, he didn't have any clothes on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
